Reverse This Curse
by xMindlessInsanityx
Summary: Debitto, Jasdero, and Road are three teens that have normal lives and go to a normal school. Then they meet a new transfer student from Japan, Jaiden Fujiyoshi, and they get caught in something they didn't even think was possible. /AU/ OC x ?
1. Shadow Reaper

**Disclaimer** - Do I have to say it?...Fine. I do not own D. Gray or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and my own original characters.

**A/N **- I got a huge writer's block, decided to take my friend's advice and actually start a story with Jaiden. I'm hoping you guys will like it.

Also, keep in mind that this is an AU story, as in Alternate Universe.

* * *

**Shadow Reaper**

"Jasdebi!" The twins, collectively known as Jasdebi, both turned their heads to see their friend, Road, running towards them. The spiky haired girl slowed her running to fall in step beside the boys. Panting quite a bit, she glared holes into their foreheads. "You guys are too fast!" Debitto, the more outspoken one of the twins, smirked arrogantly at the younger.

"Maybe you're just too damn slow." He replied, only to have his brother, Jasdero, laugh and add, "Yeah! Hehe! You're too slow!"

Road sniffed and knitted her eyebrows together, beginning to walk ahead of them now. She took out one of the books from her bag, and opened the it. The book was black and had a picture of what seemed to resemble a grim reaper on the front of the cover. Above the picture is silver letters where the words: _'Shadow Reaper'_. Debitto looked at the book with a raised eyebrow. "Shadow Reaper?"

"What's that damn thing about anyway? It's like everyone's reading it now." He said, while his brother peeked over Road's shoulder to get a good look at the book. Jasdero cocked his head to the side, "Shadow Reaper? Like the _Bleach_ manga?!"

"No, Dero," Debitto said, giving Jasdero a strange look. "Those guys are called **Soul Reapers**." He then swiftly grabbed the book out of the girl's hand, Road muttered something under her breathe. Debitto flipped through the pages carelessly. "What the _hell_ is this?"

Road snatched the book back from the boy with a growl. "Stop it! You're going to mess it up!" As Road checked the book for any visible rips or tears, she began to explain. "It's a story about a world that's being sucked into the darkness, and this girl who's capable of using some sort of magic to stop it all."

"Sounds weird," Debitto muttered, quickly losing interest in the subject. Road was quick to defend, "Well maybe if you actually read the book, you would understand it more."

"I don't read," He pointed out, quite proudly.

"Can I read the book when your done?" Came the excited voice of Jasdero as he stared at the book with the same curious eyes as before. Debitto's eyes widened, "No! Not you too Dero!" Jasdero shrugged innocently as Road smirked. Then she nodded, "Of course! I should be done with it by today. I'll let you borrow it after school." The sentence was followed by an enthusiastic shout of 'yay!' from the blond.

Debitto sighed, turning his red eyes ahead of him, they continued to walk to school in silence.

"Did you hear that there's a new kid?" Debitto broke out of his thoughts and looked at Road. Jasdero nodded, "Hehe! Oh yeah! The transfer student from Japan?"

"Yeah, she also got bumped up a grade. So she's probably about a year younger then us." Road added.

Jasdebi and Road were sixteen and were in grade ten. So that would make this new kid fifthteen, and bumped up from grade nine. That's what Debitto had assumed.

"Is she turning sixteen soon or somethin'?"

"I believe she's turning sixteen in a few months." Road grinned as the twins gave her a confused stare. "I've made it a habit to know about everyone." She shrugged, "That's all I know though."

Debitto grinned as the three got to the school grounds. "We should check out this new kid," Jasdero grinned as well, "Y'know, show her around the school." Road laughed, before eying the dark haired boy. "Interested?"

His grin grew wider. "Just a little."

* * *

I realize how random and out of the blue this is. Ignore that. Also ignore the fact that it's short and sucks. The other chapters will be far better, hopefully.

It would be nice if you would review. Tell me what you think of it should far.


	2. Getting to Know the New Girl

**Disclaimer**: -sigh- I do not own D. Gray Man or it's characters. Just the plot and Jaiden, my original character.

**A/N** - This chapter should be more interesting then the last. And for the record, Jasdevi and Road are chosen as the characters for this because they will be the main DGM characters in the story. Not as a pairing. Nuh uh. No way.

* * *

**Getting to Know the New Girl**

When the three of them were in Literature, Road nudged Debitto as the teacher came into the room with a girl trailing behind him. The teacher did the usual 'be-good-to-the-new-kid' speech, as Jasdebi and Road took the chance to analyze the new girl.

She had jet black hair down to her shoulders, and she wore black shorts accompanied by a black jacket with the sleeves cut off, in the jacket's sleeves place was a red striped long-sleeved undershirt. Red checkered shoes were on her feet, and she had a loose matching belt looped around her waist. Debitto raised a brow as he noticed her attire; now he was just taking a _huge_ leap here but he guessed that her favorite colors were black and red.

"This is Jaiden Fujiyoshi. She's a transfer student from Tokyo, Japan." The teacher gave a small smile, "She was also bumped up from grade nine." His eyes then swept over the room, before landing on an empty seat next to Jasdero. "There's a vacant seat next to Jasdero. Jasdero if you will raise your hand, please?" The blond looked up from where he was doodling stick people on the desk to raise his hand.

The girl known as Jaiden nodded, walking casually to the seat and sitting down. Debitto glanced to the side of him, he was surprised to see that Jaiden's eyes were a silver-grey color.

"Alright," The teacher began, sitting in his desk. "We will continue the poetry we had been doing before. I want you all to write a poem. It could be about whatever you want; experiences, dreams, goals, or even a completely random idea." As soon as the teacher finished speaking, the students began writing.

After an hour of trying to write poetry, the teacher had finally asked them to stop.

"Would anyone like to read their's aloud?" All was quiet as the teacher looked around, hoping for a volunteer. "Come now, anyone? Don't be shy." It was then that his gaze fell on Jaiden. "Jaiden, dear, why don't you share yours? You seem to be the only one finished." At the end of that statement, all eyes seemed to have been placed on Jaiden.

Upon hearing the teacher, Jaiden looked up from her scattered papers with a scowl, not at all enjoying the limelight. After hearing nothing but silence, the teacher then spoke again. "Would you like me to read your paper for you?"

Jaiden replied with a cold 'hell no' before standing up and going to the front of the room. All was quiet for the moment as Jaiden rocked back on her heels, apparently she wasn't used to being the center of attention. She then cleared her throat and began to read from the paper, her voice calm.

"Hiding in the shadows,

Searching my way through the light,

Running in the darkness,

Seeking for answers, seeking for help,

Finding only chaos in a world of solace..." Jaiden held her head bent, shadowing her eyes as she read.

"Confusion beseeches my soul,

Like a sledgehammer upon glass,

There is no right path to take,

And the light at the end of this tunnel,

Leads to the spiraling flames of hell." Debitto felt a strange shiver travel up his spine, and he glanced at Road. From the way she looked, he guessed that she had felt it too. The Jaiden continued and their gaze returned to her.

"I am life without direction but surely not without purpose,

A solitary creature of despair and gloom,

A heart that beats beyond its normal capacity,

A creation of a fragmented mind,

That falls into a tied that rolls in as a cursed life has ended." As she said the last few words she lifted her head, her shining grey eyes examining the expressions of her classmates; some looked awed, while some looked surprised. Jaiden's eyes then flickered to the clock, she folded the paper and slid it into her back pocket just in time for the bell to ring for the next period.

Jasdebi and Road were already on their way out, before the teacher called Road over. Debitto shrugged, "We're leaving." Road nodded and turned her attention back to the brunette man in front of her. "After comparing time-tables, I found that you and Jaiden are lucky enough to share all your classes. I would like you to show her around." Road craned her head to see Jaiden with her backpack slung over her shoulder and a bored expression on her face as she stood at the door.

Road smiled, "Sure, I'll show her around."

As Road left, Jaiden walking a few steps behind here, it wasn't a surprise to see Jasdebi waiting for her. Debitto smoothly walked his way over to the spiky haired girl, Jasdero followed with a grin plastered to his face. "What the hell was that about?" He asked, taking frequent glances at the girl behind him.

"He asked me to show Jaiden around the school. She has the same classes as me" Road stated, then dropped her voice to a whisper so only he could hear it, Jaiden payed no attention to them. "It'll give me a chance to talk with Mrs. Wonderful-Poet over there."

After going through Geometry, Road discovered that Jaiden rarely talked. It was now lunch, and Road had caught Jaiden by the arm before she was able to escape her. The poor girl was drug all the way to the table where Road and the twins usually sat at, of course Jasdebi was already there. When the two girls arrived, they glanced up, mirroring each other's grins.

Road used her free hand to pull the chairs out from under the table. As she sat down, she pulled Jaiden forcefully down in the seat next to her, next to the window. Jasdebi laughed inwardly, knowing all to well that Road was going to interrogate the girl.

"Bitch," Jaiden muttered, glaring at the spiky haired girl next to her and rubbing her wrist. "What part of, 'I don't want to sit with you', do you not fuckin' understand?!" Jasdero stared in awe at Jaiden's vocabulary, maybe she wasn't so quiet as they thought her to be after all. Road fixed a glare on the grey eyed girl, before giving her a sickly sweet smile. "So, Jaiden..."

"That poem you wrote, I thought it was pretty good." After not getting a response, she glanced at Jaiden only to find her with a Nintendo DS in her hands. Road scowled, how dare she ignore her! But before Road could open her mouth, Jasdero spoke. "Cool game!"

It was then that Jaiden tilted her head up with a look of surprise, apparently not thinking that this boy, who was now behind her looking over her shoulder, would even talk to her. He smiled, pointing at the screen. "It's that new game, right? The one about the orange ninja?" Jaiden then nodded and gave a ghost of a smile in the blond's direction. "Yeah." Both Debitto and Road sat up, looking at the two with slightly widened eyes. Road then concluded that she would have to try small talk and questions, then move on to bigger stuff. "I was wondering Jaiden," She started. "Have you heard about the book, _'Shadow Reaper'_?"

"No..." She responded with edge in her voice.

"Really?" Road blinked, shocked. "Well it's a very interesting story, I even heard that the author died just a short time after publishing the book! I could lend you mine and—"

"I don't plan on reading it, thanks." Jaiden replied with a harsh tone, as she looked outside where a storm seemed to be gathering strangely fast. She stood up from her seat quickly. "I have to go now," Was all she said before sprinting to the door that lead outside the cafeteria.

The three of them looked at the spot Jaiden was at just moments ago with much confusion. "She left her backpack!" Jasdero exclaimed, half confused and half scared of the darkening sky. "That was some weird shit." Debitto said, glancing at Road who was looking at the exit to the cafeteria intently.

"...Road?"

"Let's go you guys!" With that said, Jasdebi shot out of their seats and ran after Road as she hurried outside and around the corner to where Jaiden had suddenly disappeared to. She spotted Jaiden running into the gymnasium where the ominous clouds gathered above.

"Come on! She went this way!"

* * *

Well, this is the second chapter. Yup. Anyway, I would like you guys to review; tell me what you think about it, opinions, ideas, and constructive criticism too if you have any. I need to know if my lovely readers would like me to continue. Thank you :)

Sorry about the poem coming out weirdly spaced, but I tried to fix it, but I couldn't and gave up on it all together. I'm hoping you guys are able to read it properly though.

For those of you that are wondering, yes, there will be romance, more DGM characters, and all that good stuff.

Oh, and can you guess what Jaiden's game is about? :P lol

-** xMIx**


	3. I Never Asked For Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man, blah, blah, blah. Yeah let's get on with the story.

Special thanks to my lone reviewer, **Black-Emperess**.

**I Never Asked For Friends**

Road and Jasdebi hurried to the gym, as they opened the door. They tried their best to be as quiet as possible as they ducked behind the bleachers to peer out without being noticed. But what they saw, almost made them question their sanity.

There stood Jaiden with her back turned to where they were, hands clenched into fists at her sides. Before her was what looked to be a man with grayish pale skin and amber colored eyes. That person was most definitely not human.

"I heard your little poem; 'I am life without direction but surely not without purpose'. Beautiful, if I do say so myself." The stranger said, taking a few steps forward, a cold smirk forming on his face. Jaiden did not move.

"First Cyril, now you? Can't you freaks just leave me alone?!" It took Debitto a moment to realize that the angry voice was coming from Jaiden. It was then that the stranger stopped, only a few feet away from the girl. "But Jaiden," He said sweetly. "You're an important asset to our plan. It would be nice if you joined us."

"No way in hell, Tyki." She hissed vehemently, as she suddenly held out her hand, a strange dark aura surrounded it. When it cleared, a menacing scythe took it's place. Holding it firmly in both hands, Jaiden took up a fighting stance.

Road then gasped in surprise, she had just realized something!

She hadn't noticed until now, but Jaiden's looks, her eyes, and now this scythe! It's all the things that matched the description of the main character in the book, '_Shadow Reaper_'!

The man called Tyki lunged for Jaiden, making her jump back. Road and Jasdebi tensed—any closer and they could have been found. Jaiden retaliated by dashing forwards; jumping up and bringing the scythe's blade down on his shoulder. Tyki winced slightly and was sent back as the heel of her foot connected to his side.

Jaiden smirked, standing straight as she used one hand to brush the hair from her eyes, the other hand holding the large scythe quite easily. "She beat him!" Jasdero whispered excitedly, which caught the attention of Jaiden and she turned in the direction of the hushed voice. Tyki was suddenly back up and behind her. She lifted her scythe to try and hit him but his hand had caught her by the wrist.

"Dropping your guard? That's not good," He said tauntingly. "It looks like you're losing your touch, Jai." Jaiden snarled as the man chuckled. "You know," Tyki started. "If you joined us you wouldn't have to be the sad little reject you are now." Her head was bent, eyes shadowed as she spoke. "I told you already. I'm not going to fuckin' join you!"

At that moment Jaiden's head snapped up, grey eyes glowing. She tossed the scythe over to her free hand, turning sharply and striking him. Tyki did a back flip, landing gracefully on his feet, looking at Jaiden in disappointment.

"What a shame," He sighed. "Well, when you change your mind, you know where to find me." Tyki smirked before disappearing in a portal of darkness.

It was Jaiden's turn to sigh as the scythe in her hand, too, disappeared in a short burst of darkness. "Goddamn bastard," She muttered, heading towards the exit of the gymnasium.

Quickly, Jasdebi and Road scrambled to their feet, wondering if all that was some sort of dream. Road grabbed the twin's arms, and pulled them after her. "Come on! We need to find out what's going on!"

They were finally able to catch up with Jaiden, it wasn't hard to figure out where she went, she had left her stuff in the cafeteria after all. She slung her backpack over her shoulder as they approached from behind her. "Tch, save the world? I can't even beat that shitface..." Jaiden muttered to herself, scoffing.

"That was amazing!" Road exclaimed from behind her, startling Jaiden, and causing her to jump back and face them as if she was going to kill them on sight. Debitto smirked, "Happy to see us?"

Jaiden relaxed, but then her head suddenly snapped up. "Wait! You guys saw me!?" She yelped, pointing at them accusingly. "And you never read '_Shadow Reaper_' before? _You're_ the character from the book! You just have a different name in the story!" Road continued, Jasdebi looked at her strangely.

"Shut up!" Jaiden hissed, glaring at the people that were giving them weird glances. "What the hell is going on with you?" Debitto persisted, grabbing her by the arm before she had the chance to run away, Jasdero holding her by the shoulders. Jaiden glowered in their direction, "Like I said," Her voice was becoming calmer with each word. "I've never read that stupid book—but I know everything about it."

"What?" They asked in unison. She sighed before continuing in a whisper, "The author of the book didn't just die—he was murdered by the Kagetori. They found out he knew about them, about me." All three of them blinked simultaneously at that statement.

As soon as everyone was gone from the cafeteria, Jaiden pulled something out from within her jacket; it was black and had something purple floating floating inside of it. She purposely dropped it on the floor causing it to burst open, sending up plumes of purple smoke. Jasdebi and Road had no idea that the little orb would blind them, it was as if someone had pushed them into a pit of pitch black darkness.

They rubbed their eyes vigorously, and when the black disappeared from their eyes, Jaiden was gone.

But Jaiden couldn't avoid them forever—she shared all her classes with Road, and unfortunately for her, Chemistry was a class that she shared with all three of them. Jaiden mumbled a string of vibrant curse words as she saw Road and the twins strode toward her at the back table. Road slid into the seat on Jaiden's right, the twins on her left.

Jaiden's eyelids began to droop as the teacher droned on. Soon a loud 'thump' was heard as her head connected to the black lab table and an exhausted sigh escaped her lips as the teacher snapped at her sternly for 'interrupting' the class.

"Dammit," Jaiden muttered tersely.

"What's up with you?" Debitto whispered, "Earlier you were all kick ass and now you're all fucked up." She scowled, while muttering back to him in a hissing tone. "It takes _energy_ to do what I do! I'm not a superhero. Got it, dumbass?" With that said, she returned her attention back to her textbook as Debitto let out a low growl at the insult, Road looked at him frowning a little.

Through out the rest of the day and the last few periods, Jaiden did not speak to them at all. Debitto was mildly offended by this. considering that he never got the chance to pay her back for calling him a dumbass.

School was finally over as students fled out of school excited to get home, and Road was already fed up with Jaiden's silent treatment towards her questions.

"Jaiden!" Said girl turned around to see Road and Jasdebi coming towards her. She scowled automatically as they quickly approached her, and Road wondered why Jaiden didn't use a magic trick like before—or why she wasn't running from them. Then she remembered what Jaiden had said in Chemistry to Debitto earlier that day.

Jaiden mumbled something like 'retards' before she began to walk away, that's when Debitto reached out a hand, grabbing her arm like he did at the cafeteria. "Leave me alone!" She snarled, trying to twist away from the dark haired boy's grip.

"Not until we get some answers." Debitto shouted back at her. Jaiden finally stopped struggling and her grey eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fuck. Off."

"If we're going to be friends, you better start telling us the truth." Road stated, crossing her arms across her chest as Jasdero added, "We want to help!"

She shook her head disapprovingly, using her free hand to rip Debitto's off her, he flinched as he felt her nails dig into his skin. "I never asked for friends." Jaiden said, the ice cold tone of her voice shocked them.

Jaiden quickly adjusted her backpack over both shoulders, twirled around on her heel, and melted into the crowd of students, vanishing from sight.


	4. House Visit

**Disclaimer:** Don't own D. Gray Man, just Jaiden and the plot.

Excuse the shortness of this chapter.

**House Visit**

Debitto glared at the spot where Jaiden once was with a scowl present on his face. "She really pisses me off." Road sighed, hauling her book bag over her shoulder. "This is becoming pointless, we should just act like none of this ever happened." With that said, the girl walked off towards her house, leaving the twin's behind in their thoughts.

Jasdero turned to his brother. "Should we forget about it?"

A few moments later Debitto replied, "That would be the _smart_ thing to do..." He trailed off, glancing at the school gates an idea forming in his head. Then, slowly, a grin began to spread across his face. "Then again, we never were that smart, were we, Dero?"

Jasdero let out a giggle, along with a grin that mirrored his brother's exactly as they looked at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

- - -

"Ha! That was awesome!" Debitto shouted, leaping over a fence, as Jasdero quickly trailed behind while laughing insanely. They looked back before pausing behind a nearby house to catch their breathe. It was then that Debitto spoke again, "Holy shit! I can't believe they updated the school's security system!"

Jasdero laughed once more, "Hehe! Yeah! But the giant dogs were a nice touch! He!"

"Did you get it?" Debitto asked suddenly, glancing at his twin with anticipation. Jasdero blinked in thought for a few seconds, "Oh!" He said, pulling a folded paper out from his back pocket. "Got it!" The blond grinned, tossing it to Debitto, who started to unfold it.

There on the paper, in Jasdero's messy handwriting, was Jaiden's home address.

- - -

"She lives here?" Debitto stated, later on that evening. There stood Jasdebi, outside a small house that was located on the near edge of town. "It's so tiny!" Jasdero said in awe, as he followed Debitto up the walkway to the front door.

Though, of course, instead of knocking on the door like a normal person, Debitto decided that it would be much more fun if he just kicked the door down, which he did. The door swung in it's hinges and was flung to the floor by the force of the kick. Glancing in, the house was dark; Jaiden wasn't home.

Jasdero was able to find the light switch in the endless darkness, giving the home at least a bit more of a comfortable feeling. Though the lack of furniture did not help this. They found that the house was very nearly empty, except for a bed that sat in the corner (near the window), a wardrobe along the opposite wall of the bed, an old wooden chest next to the wardrobe, and a small refrigerator sitting atop the not-so-tall wardrobe.

"At least she has a fridge," Debitto said aloud, walking over to said object, and opening it up to find a supply of food. "Hey! Pizza!" Jasdero exclaimed, diving for the pizza box. The box was fairly warm, so it must have been fresh. Both twins grabbed a sliced, and made themselves at home.

"Enjoying the pizza?" Jasdebi stared with wide eyes at the girl before them. Indeed, it was Jaiden, and she looked surprisingly laid back about people she hardly knew breaking into her house and eating her food. Jasdero nodded happily as an answer to her question, and her eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" She suddenly snapped, and Jasdero immediately leaped behind his brother for protection. Debitto swallowed the last bite of his pizza, "Eating your food."

"I can see that, dumbass. How did you get here?" Debitto smirked, he seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was the cause of her annoyance right now. "We walked."

"You're so irritating!" Jaiden glared, and Debitto replied back, "I'm glad you feel that way about me."

"Fuck you," She muttered in defeat, unfortunately for her, Debitto heard and his smirk grew wider as he said, "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

A shade of red tinted her cheeks at the comment. Debitto winked at her and stuck his tongue out, declaring himself as the winner of the unproclaimed battle as Jasdero laughed his crazy laugh. Jaiden glared at the teen as she recomposed herself. Then, she realized something. "Where's that girl that you hang out with? Y'know, the one that doesn't know when to shut up?"

Jasdebi couldn't help but laugh at her last sentence. "Road?" Jasdero asked, grinning. Jaiden shrugged, as she did not take the time to remember any of their names. "She's not with us, but you'll see her tomorrow!" Jasdero exclaimed, giggling at the face Jaiden made at the statement.

"I'm guessing you guys are here for some answers?" She frowned, noticing the look in their eye, then sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you what I can. But if you tell anyone, or try to do what that stupid author did, they'll come after you too." Jasdebi shivered a bit at the tone of Jaiden's voice, but they did not leave. They wanted to know.

"So that book? Road said that you're the character from it?" Debitto questioned, "Is that true?"

"Sort of. The author didn't know me, which is why he didn't use my name." Jaiden scowled, "And all that crap about 'Shadow Reapers', that's fake. I'm not a damn 'Shadow Reaper'." She relaxed a bit after that as she continued, "But there are Shadow beings, and they are being led by two separate groups."

"Separate groups?" Jasdero repeated.

"Yeah, I already mentioned one group, the Kagetori. The other group call themselves the Kurogami."

"They sound the same." Debitto drawled, shoving another slice of pizza in his mouth. Jaiden shrugged, "They pretty much are."

"And nobody's noticed any of this?" Jasdero asked.

"It's only started recently, this fucked up war. It's all happening in the shadows, around the same time I found out what I was."

"A bitch with a big ass scythe and exploding orbs?" Debitto deadpanned as Jasdero gave a small laugh.

Debitto was surprised to hear no angry retort fired back at him from the insult, it grew suddenly quiet. Jaiden's eyes were clouded in thought as she looked at her hands intently, as if searching for some sort of answer. Both twin's glanced at one another before Jasdero spoke.

"Jaiden?"

"I'm a key."

"Key? Key to what?" Jaiden lifted her head with a look of resent.

"I'm an important piece to stop this war. For good or bad." She paused, glaring at the floor. "It doesn't matter. The shadows will still affect me..." Jaiden's voice trailed off for a moment, and Jasdebi blinked, looking at her questioningly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That's none of your concern," Jaiden muttered, an edge adding to her voice.

"I thought you were going to tell us everything?" Debitto stated, crossing his arms and leaning back with a frown. Jaiden seemed to frown as well, "I changed my mind."

"But you said—"

"Forget what I said!" As her eyes flashed with anger, Jasdebi could just barely make out the tiny bit of regret that coated her tone. "You can't understand me, so don't even try."

After that was said, Jaiden wasn't shocked that the two boys had left her home in a pang of silence, and maybe even defeat.


	5. An Old Friend?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man, because if I did the Noahs would be the main characters and the Exorcists would be the ones dying!...Ahem. Anyway, I only own Jaiden and the plot.

* * *

**An...Old Friend?**

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me about this until now!"

"You said that this was becoming 'pointless'," Debitto said making quotation marks with his fingers. "So we figured that you didn't care anymore." Jasdero said, finishing Debitto's short explanation. Road fumed, glaring at the two boys as they strolled down the path that lead to Jaiden's house. Then she stopped, pausing to look up ahead. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yep."

"But how can anyone live anywhere near here?"

Both twins shrugged, but Road continued with her questioning. "Besides, I thought you said she was angry with you two idiots." Debitto scoffed at the word 'idiots' before answering with a smirk, "Aw, she should be over it by now." Jasdero nodded in agreement, "Yeah! She seemed pretty okay in school too."

"She didn't even talk at all today."

"Exactly."

Road heaved a sigh as they finally came upon Jaiden's small house in the middle of a clearing, they glanced around briefly looking for any signs of existence. They were about ready to give up, until they heard a faint noise, coming from behind the house. Jasdero ears seemed to perk up, "Hey! Did you hear that?"

"Yeah...I think it's coming from over there. Let's go check it out." Jasdero jerked suddenly behind his brother, peeking over his shoulder. "But what if it's one of those shadow things Jaiden was talking about yesterday?"

"We'll kick it's ass then." Debitto answered simply before marching towards the back of the house, with Road and a shivering Jasdero trailing behind him.

Debitto stopped at the corner, pressing himself against the wall, and then peeked his head out cautiously. Road and Jasdero came after him, nearly knocking the dark haired teen over and giving their cover away. As they witnessed the scene before them, it turned out the person making the noise was Jaiden. Apparently, she hadn't noticed them yet either. She had the large scythe held in her hands, and was swinging it as she stepped in different patterns, aiming at what seemed to be makeshift targets. Her steel grey eyes were slightly clouded over, face set into a blank expression, save for the small, disapproving frown on her lips.

The four of them stayed like this for a while, all quiet except for the sounds of the rustling leaves made by the wind, the thud of the target falling to the ground as Jaiden sliced it in half, and the faint shuffle noise that sometimes could be heard as she moved. Suddenly, Jaiden paused mid-step in her practice, and turned in the direction in which the three were watching her. The same disapproving frown stayed on her face as she stared, lifting the scythe in her right hand to rest along one shoulder.

"Why?" She asked simply, her eyes locked on them. Road looked at the weapon held so easily in the girl's hand and shivered, Jaiden looked so much more dangerous and scary when she had her scythe.

"Why we're here? Because we thought—"

"No, you idiot!" Jaiden hissed, then biting down on her tongue before saying something else. "Why do you keep coming back? Why won't you leave me alone, no matter how much I tell you to?" The scythe disappeared in a plum of black smoke and the three teens felt that they could breathe again. "I told you what you wanted to fuckin' know already, you should have stopped bugging me by now."

Road seemed mildly offended by this sudden outburst and she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jaiden, the scythe wielder's eyes flashing with something they would probably never understand. "Or am I just for your amusement?"

Both Debitto and Road faltered, unsure of what to say at the moment, anything could set her off it seemed right then. Jasdero at that time looked like he was either thinking deeply about the questions or staring into space. It could have been both, really.

"You look as cute as ever, Jaiden." Jaiden spun around just when a shadow rose from the ground and solidified into a humanoid shape. Who ever it was, they sure picked a hell of a time to stop by.

"L-Lavi!?" Jaiden yelped, jumping back in shock. Before them stood a young man with messy red hair, and piercing teal eyes. He wore an eye patch over his right eye, which would remind anyone of a pirate, and slung over his shoulders was a abnormally huge black hammer. The young man, Lavi as Jaiden called him, laughed lightly.

"Oh, am I interrupting something important?" Lavi smirked, glancing at Jasdebi and Road with a look of interest. Jaiden sneered, her scythe in hand. It was then that Lavi suddenly appeared closer to her, the smirk spreading across his face even wider as he glanced over her head towards Jasdebi and Road once more, the three of them tensed. "So, are these...you're friends?"

"No." She replied harshly.

"Still mistrusting, I guess, huh Jaiden? I thought you could make friends easily, or not anymore since that person betrayed you, right?"

"Oh wait—that person was me!" Road and Jasdero glanced at him warily, Debitto merely glared. "Took awhile to earn your trust, though you were..._desperate_, I suppose." Lavi gave a carefree laugh and Jaiden immediately flinched, this guy was too much. The smirk reclaimed itself on Lavi's face right then, "Almost had you on the right side, too, Jaiden."

"I don't want to deal with your shit Lavi!" Jaiden snapped. "I gave you my answer already!"

Lavi raised a brow, "Ya know, I hope you don't treat everyone this way. Not a very good method to make friends if you ask me." He stated in a casual manor, taking a few steps closer. Jaiden stepped back with a growl, keeping Lavi on sight, and also making sure he wouldn't get behind her.

"Leave."

"I don't feel like it."

"Just leave already, you bastard!" She snarled in reply at him, who began circling her. "Temper, temper, Jaiden." Lavi chided teasingly and wagging his finger for added effect, as if he was scolding a child. "Wouldn't want you to hurt someone now would we?"

"Fuck off!" Lavi put his hands at his sides, looking over at Debitto, who seemed to be having enough of what was happening. Jaiden stared at the dark haired boy with a look of shock. The red head blinked in surprise, "You're still here? I thought you left by now."

"We're not going to leave Jaiden with someone like you!" Road snapped, yet she had no idea what she and the twins could do at the moment. Even if Debitto was ready to kick some red headed pirate butt, there was probably no way he could do it without getting killed. "Whoa, check it out! These morons are standing up for you Jaiden! Isn't that ridic—" At that moment, a fist connected with Lavi's cheek, and he was sent stumbling back with the most bewildered look on his face.

"What the...?" Lavi looked up to Jaiden smirking triumphantly while clenching her fist several times, her scythe held in her other hand. He quickly scrambled to his feet, gripping his hammer securely, and dashing forwards. Lavi was able to dodge Jaiden's swings twice, before knocking her legs out from her and grabbing her around the neck. This left Jaiden gasping for air and struggling.

"Finally," Lavi muttered with a tone of annoyance. "Soon you should faint, and then I can take you to the Kagetori."

* * *

**A/N** - Sorry for the very late update guys, hope you can forgive me! Aha, I made Lavi sound like such an asshole... Oh well, he's evil in this anyway.


	6. Infected

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man or any of it's characters. Okay...so I've tried kidnapping Jasdebi, but they kicked me in the face and ran!

* * *

**Infected**

"Finally," Lavi said in a tone of annoyance. "You should faint soon, then I can take you to the Kagetori."

With a scowl and clenched fists, Debitto started forwards, but ended up being held down by Jasdero and Road. The spiky haired girl shot him a warning look, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"We have to do _something_!"

Lavi watched the three bystanders steadily before his gaze wandered back to Jaiden, his uncovered eye suddenly widened in surprise, and his face twisted into a look of disgust. He began to ease his grip on the girl's neck. "She's not even at level two yet," Lavi seethed silently to himself. "What has that idiot Tyki been doing all this time! I knew we shouldn't have trusted the Kurogami...."

Having heard Lavi's sudden angry outburst, three pairs of eyes stayed fixed on the red head, who eyed the weakened Jaiden as she was reluctantly released and dropped to the floor. "I can't take you with me now, Jaiden, but I'll be back soon."

In a swirl of darkness—Lavi vanished. Road was the first one at Jaiden's side, where she slowly began to regain consciousness. As she did so, she wondered just how these guys manged to always grab her one way or another, it was really starting to piss her off! Slowly, and a bit shakily, she picked herself from off the floor, watching as her scythe burst into a black smoke.

"Jaiden?" Road asked quietly.

There was no answer from said girl as she peered down at her hand with a somewhat scared expression etched into her features. It wasn't long before she had the twins looking over her shoulders out of curiosity, their eyes widened in fascination at the pattern presented to them.

"What is that? It looks cool! He!" Jasdero exclaimed, pointing at Jaiden's hand. Debitto raised a brow questioningly, "Have you always had that tattoo?"

"Tattoo?" Came Road's voice, the tone clearly showing that she was interested in the matter. She grabbed at Jaiden's hand forcefully, much to Jaiden's dislike, and examined the tattoo that was placed on the back of her hand. Nothing fancy, just a simple cross, but a strange cross at that. It look strangely similar to the crosses that lined that man's, Tyki's, forehead. "This looks just like—"

At that moment Jaiden quickly yanked her hand away from the spiky haired girl's grasp. "Stop touching me," She muttered with annoyance, only causing Road to give her a worried look. "Did he do that to you?"

Knowing very well who Road was talking about, Jaiden only scoffed. "People can't just give you tattoos out of fuckin' nowhere, stupid." She stated warily while stuffing her hands into her pockets, she merely shook her head before rounding the corner of her house and closing her front door shut on her way in. That left the three to stand there confused as to what had happened.

"She's never had that tattoo before," Debitto drawled randomly after noticing Jaiden had left, he himself pocketing his hands into his jacket. "I've seen her write with that same hand, that black cross was never there before." Other than Road being partially creeped out by how observant Debitto was over Jaiden's writing hand, he was right, there was something suspicious about that tattoo.

"Maybe it has something to do with what that pirate guy said earlier," Jasdero suggested thoughtfully, catching both teen's attention. "What do you mean, Dero?" The blonde scratched the back of head in a sort of thinking manner, trying his best to remember what Lavi had said. "Something...about...Jaiden not being at level two? I think..." He trailed off from his statement, searching his thoughts.

"...I think that tattoo could have something to do with it." Jasdero finished.

* * *

Road's foot nudged Debitto, making his head jerk back up. They were in Chemistry, and he had been dosing off.

Debitto's eyes narrowed. "What?" He hissed, watching as Road's gaze wandered to the girl sitting next to him. Glancing beside him, Debitto noticed Jaiden fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat and occasionally scratching at the back of her hand. The routine continued like that for several minutes before Debitto opted to see what was wrong in the most polite way possible. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jaiden nearly jumped a foot at the sudden question, seeing as it was just Debitto she quickly turned her frightened expression into a scowl. "Nothing that concerns you." The dark haired boy growled in reply, "Whatever, I won't bother caring anymore."

"Good," She grumbled, pausing to once again scratch the inked cross on the back of her hand. Jaiden winced as she felt a sudden throbbing and the reaction to scratch at the tattoo even more. She could hear someone gasp suddenly next to her but ignored it. It was then that she felt a forceful grip on her wrist, "Jaiden! What are you doing!?"

Jaiden blinked several times, coming back to reality only to see the strange sight in front of her. The blood dripping down her hand nearly made her scream, but the shock kept her gaping in horror at the black pattern moving across her hand.

As Jaiden watched black tendrils of the tattoo's ink travel up her arm, she really did scream.


	7. Falling Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man or it's characters.

* * *

**Falling Again**

The tendrils of black ink began to crawl their way up Jaiden's arm at an alarming speed, leaving just a burning pain on her part. She clenched her teeth, digging her nails into arm as she instinctively held onto the pained limb. Another scream escaped her lips, both the students and the teacher could only stare in horror at the scene, for they did not know what to do.

The black markings soon receded at the base of her neck, as if deciding that they were done with their torture and they were saving the rest for another day. Hardly having the strength to sit right up, Jaiden slumped forward onto her desk. "Jaiden! Are you okay?"

"Obviously not, Road." Debitto stated harshly.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Jasdero said quietly, regarding Jaiden with a sad expression and interrupting the glaring contest between Road and Debitto. Road glanced at Jaiden and nodded, "Yeah, that should be our top priority right now."

"Take her to the nurse's office, Jasdero, we'll handle things here." She ordered, receiving a nod from the blond and a skeptic look from the darker haired twin. "Do you really think the nurse can help?" Road watched as Jasdero hauled the weakened girl onto his back and dashed off to his destination.

"No, but it's the best we can do for now."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Jasdero glanced at his shoulder where Jaiden's head lay rested, she looked a bit dazed and confused. He gave her one of his wacky grins in reply, "I'm taking you to the nurse's office! Hehe!" The blonde's smile soon dropped, replacing it with a worried expression. "What ever happened back there really messed you up bad," He said solemnly. "We need to know if your alright."

She frowned at that statement, her gaze turning to her arm, the markings were strange, menacing, and not to mention permanent. Returning her attention back to Jasdero, she struggled to get him to release her. After a few minutes of trying without succession, she began glaring holes into the back of his head. "Put me down!"

"But I can't!" Jasdero's voice had returned to it's innocent and somewhat squeaky tone. She hissed in pain, feeling a sudden throb yet again in her arm. "You have to put me down now!"

"I'm alright." Jasdero paused for a moment after hearing this, then after coming to a decision, he did as he was told.

"Why are you still here?" She growled, waiting for the energetic blonde's reply. He didn't give her one causing Jaiden to mutter a string of colorful vocabulary under her breath, "Okay, fine, I don't care what you do just stay out of the way."

Jasdero cocked his head to the side at this, "Stay out of the way?"

As if answering his question, a hammer completely encased in darkness was swung in Jasdero's direction. The blonde's eyes widened and he felt as if his feet were glued to the floor. Thankfully, Jaiden came just in time to save him. By tackling the poor boy, both teens were forced to fall to the floor, having the hammer just barely miss their heads. Jaiden narrowed her eyes slightly at the nearly scared to death twin under her, she almost felt like strangling him for not listening to her, _almost_.

"Now do you understand?" Jasdero nodded his head rapidly.

"Told you I'd be back," Came a teasing voice, "Miss me?"

Jaiden stood herself up and merely glared at the red head, leaving Jasdero to clumsily pick himself off the floor. Lavi, feigning terror, replied with, "Scary! What's with the look, Jaiden?" Jaiden was being practically bombarded with the energy Lavi was giving off, at this her glare seemed to falter. Lavi smirked, emitting a dark chuckle.

"Leave her alone!"

Lavi frowned, raising a brow at the blonde who dared to interrupt his evil chuckling. "Hmm?"

Now that he was put on the spotlight, Jasdero's sudden courage had disappeared. "I-I said, leave her alone."

Lavi looked genuinely amused by the boy's attempts to be brave. "And pass up the opportunity to talk to Jaiden? I don't think so." He tilted his head slightly as he looked at his target. "I'm sure she's beginning to realize she's not as strong as she thought before, when compared to me, so I don't think she'll put up much of a fight, really."

Jaiden could feel a lot of power coming off of Lavi, and she knew that in a one-on-one battle with this guy, she would most likely lose. What was giving him so much power though? The Shadow beings? Lavi smirked, seeing the appearance of Jaiden's scythe which obviously meant she wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Still trying, huh? Oh well, more fun for me."

"This time, I'm going to kill you!" Lavi raised a brow slowly at the snarling tone coming from the girl. At that time, both Road and Debitto had made their entrance, watching as their friend's eyes glowed menacingly. Lavi's gaze grew with interest as it settled on the markings etched into Jaiden's skin. Then, slowly, another smirk graced his features. "The transformation is finally starting."

Jasdero jerked back in surprise as Jaiden darted past them at Lavi. A clang of metal rang out as her scythe made contact with Lavi's hammer. She stepped back, lashing out again and again, only to be blocked. Dashing to the side, she feigned a swing but really swiping his feet from under him, making the red head stumble. Not hesitating, Jaiden struck several times, before leaping back.

Nothing happened. She grunted, tightening her grip on her scythe. Nothing was working!

With a chilling laugh, Lavi grinned striking Jaiden with his foot sending her rolling backwards into a wall. Though she managed to get back up fairly quickly, she was met with a swinging blow by Lavi. There was a flash of black, then Jaiden was seen hurtling backwards through a window. The glass shattered, joining her in her fall, sparkling like diamonds.

Debitto gritted his teeth, hands curling into fists, and his knuckles turning white. If only he had something to fight with, if only he could help. Then this crap wouldn't be happening.

"She's still not ready. But soon enough..." Lavi's voice trailed off as he lifted his hammer over his shoulder, walking beyond them, and melting into the shadows with a sinister laugh.

"Dammit!" Debitto swung around, kicking at the remaining glass on the window and leaping through the broken window, Jasdero and Road trailed behind him. They ran to Jaiden's side and Road quickly began brushing the glass shards off of her after kneeling down.

"Hey! Fujiyoshi, wake up!" Debitto shouted, shaking her. Road slapped the boy's hands away, "Quit it! Your not helping her that way!" Taken back by the statement, he grunted, before folding his arms and staying out of the way. Jasdero peeked over the spiky haired girl's shoulder, "She must of hit her head pretty hard when she fell."

"Great," Debitto muttered. "Will this day ever end?"


End file.
